High temperature curing oven is a high temperature curing apparatus for curing the sealant between the bonded substrates of the liquid crystal device during the process of one drop filling (ODF).
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional high temperature curing oven having a heater and a thermocouple.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional high temperature curing oven includes a heating cavity 1, a heater 2 for heating the heating cavity 1 and a temperature monitor system for monitoring a curing temperature inside the heating cavity 1.
The temperature monitor system in the conventional high temperature curing oven is shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows the operation principle of the temperature monitor system in the conventional high temperature curing oven.
The temperature monitor system in the conventional high temperature curing oven includes a thermocouple 3, a signal processing module using a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) as a calculating module and an executing module. The thermocouple 3 monitors the curing temperature information inside the heating cavity 1 and transfers the obtained curing temperature information signal to the PLC, the PLC compares the curing temperature information monitored by the thermocouple 3 and predetermined temperature information. When the curing temperature information monitored by the thermocouple 3 appears abnormal, the PLC generates an executive command and transfers the executive command signal to the executing module, and the executing module adjusts the heater 2 according to the executive command. In this way, control and adjustment of the curing temperature inside the heating cavity 1 is realized.
However, the thermocouple 3 can only monitor the environment temperature inside the heating cavity 1 of the high temperature curing oven, but cannot monitor the temperature of the substrate surface. In addition, the thermocouple 3 has a certain delay on sensing the temperature change, which is bad for precisely monitoring the curing temperature of the substrate in the heating cavity 1 of the high temperature curing oven.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a high temperature curing oven capable of precisely monitoring the curing temperature of the substrate inside the heating cavity.